plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandy Lion King
Kabloom |Tribe = Flower Animal Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes.}} Dandy Lion King 'is a premium legendary plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability damages the Zombie Hero for half of their current health when it is played, rounded down to the closest integer. Statistics *'''Class: Kabloom *'Tribes:' Flower Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. Strategies With It is recommended to play this when the opposing zombie hero has a health advantage over you, due to the fact that it halves the opposing hero's health but keep in mind that the attack can be blocked. This card shines against boss battles in the zombie missions, as some boss battles give the boss extra health at the start, making Dandy Lion King's effect stronger to defeat the boss faster. This card is countered by itself later, or when you are winning. However, it is still useful to use this to do damage to the zombie hero, due to its somewhat high strength points. Consider to avoid playing Dandy Lion King when your opponent is at least three bars away from a Super-Block. Dandy Lion King's ability is treated as damage, so your opponent can Super-Block Dandy Lion King's ability, having no ability to your opponent's health and making it a complete waste. However, if victory is necessary, you can play Dandy Lion King to empty your opponent's Super-Block Meter in order for your other plants to do high damage without letting your opponent get a Super-Block. It is very recommended that you use Rescue Radish's ability to bounce this plant, as you can decrease the zombie hero's health twice. Since this is a flower plant, as Solar Flare, you can combine this with Briar Rose to destroy a low strength but high health zombie like Headstone Carver by playing Dandy Lion King in that zombie's row. It also has synergy with Power Flower and thus will allow Solar Flare to recover more health. Against When you are opposing it, avoid bouncing it whatsoever so that it can not damage the zombie hero again. Try to destroy it with instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm or Rocket Science. Gallery Dandy_Lion_King_stats.png|Statistics Dandy_Lion_King_card.png|Card Trivia *Unlike the other Dandelion plants in the series, it resembles a lion. This makes it the only plant based on a lion in the series at present. **There was previously a Liontail in the Chinese-exclusive game Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but it was removed and replaced with Foxtail. *Its colors are similar to Dandelion in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is the only animal card in the Kabloom class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards